Tutorial:Moviemaking - como fazer uma série com The Sims
Você quer começar a produzir uma série com The Sims, mas não sabe exatamente por onde começar? Com este tutorial escrito por Mar99 wiki, criador de Entre as Areias do Deserto (EAD), você terá uma base para começar a produzir a sua primeira simsérie (ou série). Então, vamos lá. Faça um roteiro! Antes de tudo, tenha uma ideia principal da série. O que ela vai abordar? Quantos episódios você pretende fazer? A sua história rende esta quantidade de episódios? Tenha um rascunho do que vai acontecer neles. Com isso já pronto, comece a escrever os episódios. Este roteiro não vai sair para o público, então sinta-se livre para escrever do modo que você se sinta mais confortável e de uma forma que você entenda. Tenha ao menos uns dois episódios já escritos antes de querer começar a produzir. Também pergunte a si mesmo se você vai conseguir produzir todos (ou a maioria) dos episódios que planejou. Fazer séries ocupa um bom tempo, e se você não dispor dele, vai demorar bastante para produzir um episódio, e a sua futura audiência vai ficar cansada de esperar. CP útil Agora que você já tem um roteiro, é hora de procurar alguns mods, ou qualquer outro CP que você achar legal ou útil. Minha principal recomendação é procurar por pose boxes ou animation boxes. Pose boxes são mods que, no jogo, tem formato de caixas e fazem o Sim executar uma determinada pose. São ótimas principalmente para fotos, ou spoilers da sua simsérie. Estas caixas vão "prender" o Sim numa pose, e para tirá-lo dela, você vai precisar dar um force error nele. Quando a janela aparecer, nunca clique em DELETE, e sim em RESET. Um bom exemplo é uma [http://goo.gl/H6PGIp posebox feita pela equipe da Jaydee Films] que traz as poses que os Sims fazem quando você sai do Criar um Sim ou quando você está carregando a família/núcleo. Estão disponíveis as poses de um Sim sozinho, um casal, um casal com mau relacionamento e também um especial – as poses feitas na cabine de fotos. Animation boxes são mais úteis para séries em vídeo. Elas tem o mesmo formato de caixa no jogo, e fazem os Sims executarem determinada animação, que pode ser do próprio jogo ou criada por outros simmers. Algumas animações podem acontecer em "loop" (repetição infinita), mas podem ser canceladas a qualquer momento. Algumas que ajudam MUITO são da Jaydee Films, que possuem praticamente uma para cada pacote de expansão. Preparando o Jogo Agora, vamos para o jogo! Se a sua simsérie não será sobre Sims pré-fabricados, então, logicamente, você deverá criá-los. Use sua criatividade e deixe-os bonitos. Se for precisar criar uma casa, lembre-se de não fazer as salas muito pequenas, pois será mais difícil de gravar nelas. Também guarde um lugar no backstage para as poseboxes, animation boxes ou qualquer outro mod que você baixou – um lugar de fácil acesso. Eu, pessoalmente, guardo os meus nas fundações das casas, quando elas existem (óbvio que uso moveobjects on para isso). Um item útil também é o Mandachuva 57X, que escolhe as estações do ano e o clima atual (alterna entre céu limpo, chuva e neve). Ele é enorme e muito difícil de esconder no seu cenário, e não é possível de mover até o inventário. A saída então, será excluir e comprar de novo. Então, tenha pontos de aspiração! Configurações do Jogo É fato que você não deve ter um computador da Xuxa para gravar algo bom. Vou sugerir algumas mudanças nas configurações básicas, para ter um vídeo legal. Não vou aprofundar-me nas Opções Gráficas pois isso vai depender da capacidade de seu computador. É importante deixar: *'Objetos e Detalhes de Material': Alto *'Reflexos': Ativado *'Sombras': Médio/AltoNote que se o jogador tem The Sims 2: Coleção Definitiva, deixar a sombra na configuração "Alto" vai criar um retângulo preto sob os pés dos Sims e animais de estimação quando eles estiverem em um ambiente interno. Em ambientes externos, eles não terão sombra assim como qualquer outro objeto. Há uma correção para tal erro via mod. Opções de Jogo *Desligue o livre arbítrio (para evitar que os Sims lhe desobedeçam) *'Alcance de Visão': Grande ou Extragrande (dependendo da potência do seu computador) *'Vizinhos': Ligado *'Decorações da vizinhança': Ligado Opções de Câmera *'Tamanho da Captura de Vídeo': Grande *'Qualidade da Captura de Vídeo': Alta (não use Alta, sem compressãoVídeos criados na configuração "Alta, sem compressão" terão tamanhos absurdamente grandes, e por isto não são recomendados (vídeos em resoluções maiores que a padrão também irão consumir mais espaço, veja a seção "Resolução"). Não deixe-se enganar: gravar na configuração "Alta, sem compressão" pode fazer parecer com que os vídeos possuam uma qualidade melhor. Isto, entretanto, é apenas uma impressão.). Qualidades como baixa ou média não são aceitáveis para serem publicadas. *'Captura de Som': Desativado (exceto se você quiser captar sons em específico) *'Tempo Máximo de Gravação de Vídeo': aumentar para 9999 segundos. Quantidades menores encerram o vídeo antes de você querer. Detalhes Importantes *Para um vídeo melhor, tire o Plumbob (também conhecido como prumo ou prisma) e os efeitos que surgem sob a cabeça do Sim usando estes cheats: plumbbobtoggle off e showHeadlines off, respectivamente. *'Erga as paredes!' Até para uma simsérie com imagens, uma casa com paredes cortadas fica feia e não parece real. Deixe sempre as paredes levantadas e o teto ativado. *'Procure usar sempre o modo de visão livre.' Ao clicar TAB no modo de Simulação, você pode perceber que a interface sumiu e o mouse pode mover a câmera para todos os lados. Este modo é ótimo para gravar uma simsérie em vídeo. Neste modo, você controla a câmera pelo mouse e pode movê-la por meio das teclas W (frente), A (esquerda), S (trás), D (direita), Q (para cima) e E (para baixo). *'Marcando as posições da câmera.' Aperte CTRL e uma tecla de 4 a 9 ou 5 a 9 para a posição da câmera ficar associada àquele número. Este truque só funciona no modo de câmera normal. O modo de visão livre não compreende este comando . *'Gravando!' Com tudo pronto, aperte V para começar a gravar. B pausa a gravação (não o jogo e ao clicar V, volta-se a gravar). Em The Sims 2, quando o vídeo é terminado, uma janela indica onde o vídeo é gravado. Em The Sims 3, apenas um aviso aparece, indicando que o vídeo foi gravado no inicializador do TS3. Resolução A resolução original do The Sims 2 ao gravar em tamanho pequeno e 128x128, em tamanho médio é 320x240 e em tamanho grande é de 640x480. Mexendo em um simples arquivo na pasta The Sims 2 nos Meus Documentos, sua resolução pode chegar até 1280x720 (16:9). Vá na pasta do The Sims 2 nos Meus Documentos. Lá dentro, você encontrará uma pasta chamada “Config”. Lá dentro, você vai encontrar um arquivo chamado “VideoCapture”. Abra-o com o bloco de notas. Isto é o que você vai encontrar: Config PreferredCodec=VP61 # Folder is relative to Res/Userdata Folder=Movies FilenameBase=movie NoFillFrames=0 AudioStereoOutput=0 AudioRateDivisor=4 GlobalSettings = reset, vbr:1, fps:10, keyinterval:30, mode:1, datarate:0 SmallSettings = size: 128x128 MediumSettings = size: 320x240 LargeSettings = size: 640x480 LowQualitySettings = minq: 6, maxq: 16, mode:0 MediumQualitySettings = minq: 4, maxq: 10, fps:15, mode:0 HighQualitySettings = minq: 2, maxq: 8, fps: 30, keyinterval: 60 SmallLowSettings = datarate: 75 SmallMediumSettings = datarate: 150 SmallHighSettings = datarate: 300 MediumLowSettings = datarate: 150 MediumMediumSettings= datarate: 300 MediumHighSettings = datarate: 600 LargeLowSettings = datarate: 300 LargeMediumSettings = datarate: 600 LargeHighSettings = datarate: 1200 AllowAntialiasing=0 # some drivers have issues with capture when AA is enabled Codecs 0=VP61 # On2 VP6.1 1=VP62 # On2 VP6.2 2=VP60 # On2 VP6.0 Nos parâmetros SmallSettings, MediumSettings e LargeSettings, você pode alterar a resolução da gravação – de tamanho pequeno até o grande - modificando a resolução que existe depois de "size:". Você pode alterar as resoluções nos seguintes tamanhos: 4:3 (320x240, 640x480, 800x600, e 1024x768) ou 16:9 (1280x720). Quando terminar de fazer as mudanças, salve, e feche o bloco de notas. No mesmo momento, faça um backup do arquivo (copie-o e cole) em um lugar seguro. Infelizmente, você terá de substituir o arquivo toda vez que você for gravar no The Sims 2, pois o jogo modifica o arquivo para o padrão original toda a vez que inicializa. Entretanto, se você conhece bastante do jogo e não tem medo de modificar alguns arquivos, pode ir para o caminho TSData\Res\UserData\Config nos arquivos do último pacote de expansão ou coleção de objetos que você tem instalado (obviamente, você a encontra nos Meus Documentos). Copie o arquivo modificado e cole lá, e substitua quando pedir. Teste algumas vezes, para ver se as mudanças fizeram efeito. Depois, vá nas propriedades do arquivo movie que você gravou no jogo e veja a altura e largura do quadro, se coincidem com o tamanho que você colocou em Small, Medium e LargeSettings. Se funcionou, reinicie o jogo, e confira de novo nos Meus Documentos se as mudanças não foram apagadas. Se não funcionou, confira se você não fez algum passo errado. Edição Você vai precisar de um programa de edição para que o vídeo fique realmente bonito. Para isso, você pode chamar alguém que tenha conhecimentos de edição para editar para você. Caso contrário, você dependerá de você mesmo. A Internet oferece grandes tutoriais para vários tipos de editores de vídeo, dos mais básicos aos mais avançados. Se você tem uma série legendada, procure ter certeza que suas legendas durem o suficiente para que os seus espectadores consigam lê-las. Procure deixar suas legendas em cor branca com borda preta, para que ela seja legível em lugares muito escuros ou com muita variedade de cores (evite ficar trocando de cores para que as legendas se tornem visíveis!). Se você tem uma série dublada, um editor de áudio pode lhe ajudar também (Audacity é uma escolha pessoal do autor). Delete os áudios que deram errado e corte caso houver muito tempo antes/depois da voz. Conclusão Espero que esse tutorial tenha lhe ajudado! E quando sua série estiver pronta, você pode postá-la na The Sims Fanon Wiki! Não se esqueça de deixar um comentário, dúvida ou sugestão na página de discussão! Bibliografia *PEREIRA, Douglas. MACHINIMA. Revista Oficial The Sims 3 Guia Oficial Completo. Editora Europa, pág. 30 e 31. *TheSidDog. Making Machinima with The Sims™ 2: General Tips by TheSidDog™. Agosto, 2006. Disponível em: , acesso em 19 de abril de 2014. ----